never stopped loving you
by Queen of the Evil Cliffie
Summary: Jay and Abi have just got back together and can it be stopped by Lucy Beale concequences of becoming pregnant nothing can break them up or can it? find out in this!rated T for later on! PLEASE READ!
1. The Story Begins

**Never stopped loving you**

_**there isn't many Jay and Abi fanfiction out there so because I love them so much I decided to make a fanfiction about them.**_

**Chapter 1: the story begins**

**Abi's POV  
>There I was kissing my boyfriend Jay Mitchell in the Vic alleyway and suddenly these Tony and his gang came up to us so pulled away from the kiss and asked very annoyed,<strong>

**'ugh what do you want Tony?' and he replied,**

**'just your soft lips on mine' as he said this he winked at me and I just rolled my eyes at the very bad pick up line and then I asked,**

**'aren't you supposed to be going out with Bernadette YOUR girlfriend?' and he very easily replied,**

**'ah she old news now you, you are good and HOT news.'**

**At that moment Jay stepped looking mad and said with anger in his voice,**

**'Leave her alone or you'll have me to answer to.' **

**Before he could say anything else I stepped in front of him and said,**

**'leave it Jay he's not worth it' and so Jay stepped back and then Tony stepped in again and said sarcastically,**

**'Awh look at you looking after you boyfriend like he was actually going to do anything to me hah!' and before I could step in to stop Jay he said,**

**'you wanna bet 'cause if Abz hadn't stepped in I could done...' 'just leave it' I interrupted him before he could say anything else.**

**'see you around sexy' Tony said and he walked away with his gang.**

**I was both very annoyed and upset at Jay so I just said 'I'll see you later yeah' and kissed him on his cheek and walked away and while I was walking away I stopped in my tracks when I heard him shout 'Abz wait' but to be honest I couldn't be bothered with this right now so I just carried on walking to my house with nothing to bother me for now**

**Note: this is my first fanfiction on this site so be nice but be truthful!**

**- jabifan4eva**


	2. The Party

**Chapter 2 the party**

**Abi's POV **

**There I was sitting at home miserable because even though jay was trying to help me he was making it worse at the same time then out of the blue the doorbell rang and I shouted,**

**'I'll get it' and there Jay was bearing flowers and chocolates and he just said,**

**'I'm sorry Abz for acting up like that I just couldn't help it he was making me so angry that-' before he could say anything else I interrupted him with a kiss and after about 5 minutes I pulled away I just said,**

**'Don't worry I forgive and I get it you were just trying to protect me and don't listen to Tony he just fancies himself so much that he goes to far don't worry i'll sort it out with Bernadette and we can live happily ever after.' he just laughed and said,**

**'Abz this is real life it's not a fairytale'**

**'Yeah I know but even real life can end in happy endings' I replied and he kissed me again and I smiled through the kiss like it was a fairytale**

**A couple of weeks later there was a party so I decided to ask Jay to it so I went round to the Mitchells and knocked on the door and Jay answered the door and asked,**

**'Alright what are you doing here?'**

**'Do you that party that we were talking about the other day?'**

**'Yeah why?'**

**'Well because I thought about going do you want to come to?' I know what probably thinking why are you asking you're boyfriend to a party when he could just come anyway but to answer that question my mum and dad probably thought I was going alone because according to my dad the Mitchells don't exist so because my dad doesn't know about me and Jay I thought why not ask him and say to meet me in the square gardens so my dad doesn't find out but anyway back to this story Jay just answered,**

**'Sure so meet you in the square gardens tomorrow at 8:30'**

**'Yeah okay see you then' I kissed him on the cheek and walked off leaving Jay to wolf whistle at me I heard and laughed then said**

**'Behave Jay'**

**'why wouldn't I?' he replied jokingly and I with that I walked off to pick out what I was going to wear to the party.**

**After I went home the next day I decided to wear a long blue dress with high heels and gloves some people would say I looked like Cinderella with dress and the gloves and the heels but sister would just say,**

**'Abz you look gorgeous'**

**'Awh thanks Lauren so what are you wearing?'**

**'Oh just a black dress probably you know me what I usually wear to a party'**

**'Oh okay well I should be going I've got to wait for someone bye'**

**Jay's POV**

**There I was in a suit waiting for Abi to come and meet me then I saw a girl in a long blue dress I didn't recognise her at first then I realised it was Abi in the most beautiful dress I had ever seen and then she came up to me and said,**

**'Hey Jay you ready to go hello earth to Jay..' I was half listening to her then she snapped me out of it by clapping her hands in front of my face **

**'Oh sorry Abz I was daydreaming you look gorgeous by the way' she smiled and said,**

**'thanks Jay and I kind of guessed that you were daydreaming it was kind of obvious'**

**'Oh sorry about that lets go to the party'**

**'Oh it's okay' she replied and I put my arm out so she could take it and off we went to the party Peter Beale's welcome home party.**

**Later on at the party because I was a bit tipsy I started checking out some girls and Abi noticed and asked,**

**'Err Jay what are you doing?'**

**'Nothing why?'**

**'You were checking out my sister weren't you?'**

**'Maybe but I..'**

**'I knew it you are so predictable' and she walked off to talk to some of her friends that were invited to this party'**

**Abi's POV**

**I walked off because I was so annoyed at Jay for doing something like that I saw him a couple of times drinking shots like there's no tomorrow and then Katie who is one of my friends at school said to me,**

**'hey isn't that you're boyfriend chatting up your sister' I looked over to where she was talking about and I saw Jay chatting up my sister so I went over to him and said,**

**'Jay how could you, you are so stupid' and with that I slapped him and threw my drink over him and then walked off trying not to cry and then Lauren came over to me and hugged me and said,**

**'Don't worry Abz if he's gonna do that he's gonna have me to answer to okay'**

**'Okay' I replied.**

**The next thing I knew I saw Lucy comforting him and smirking over his shoulder when she hugged him the thing I knew I saw her trying to kiss him and the next thing I knew she was kissing him but he wasn't kissing back then when he could finally pull away I heard him say,**

**'Nice one Luce now what's Abi gonna think' when I heard him say this is I walked over to Lucy and slapped her**

**'Abi is gonna think that YOU Lucy Beale should keep away from me and my boyfriend or something will happen that I won't regret come on Jay let's go I don't want you to be around this person any more come on' and with that we walked out of the house with nothing to say and I just heard Lucy say,**

**'you will be mine Jay Mitchell' and she laughed evilly and we just walked home and I apologised and he forgave me then we both went home me being half sober and Jay being well drunk. **


	3. The Plan and The Meeting

**Note: when I write Lucy Beale's POV I'm going to exaggerate what really happened with what she wanted to happen.**

**Chapter 3 The Plan and The meeting**

**Lucy's POV**

**The next day after I 'Snogged' Jay and Abi told me to keep away I couldn't just obey her like some dog I had come up with a plan to make Jay go with me and not that pig Abi so I decided to call the person who I saw flirting with Abi the other day Tony also know when he's with his 'friends' Tony and his gang this what happened I picked up the phone and said,**

**'Hi is this Tony?'**

**'Yeah it is who is this'**

**'I'm Lucy Beale I saw you flirting with Abi Branning the other day and wondered if you want her to get with you then I'm the girl that can get her with you' I smirked as I said this and replied,**

**'okay but what's the catch?'**

**'no catch just I know how you feel 'cause I want to be with her boyfriend and it's so annoying that I can't be because of her so what do you say are you in?' I could tell that he was smiling while I said this and he replied,**

**'of course I'm in because I want them to break up as much as you do' I smiled while he was saying this so I replied**

**'Okay I'll meet you in the square gardens at 8 o'clock'**

**'okay' he said then I hung and smiled and I said to myself**

**'By this time tomorrow Jay will be mine' and with that I laughed evilly.**

**Later on I met up with Tony and when I met him I said this,**

**'Right the plan is I go to Jay in the gym and say that Peter has been in a car crash and then I ask for a hug then you call Abi and she gets the wrong idea and dumps him then you come up and comfort her and then Jay sees and gets mad then I will ask Jay out and you will ask Abi out then we will be free to date them and they won't talk to each other for ages.**

**'Yeah but what if they find out the plan?' he asked**

**'Don't worry I doubt that they will find out the plan if they do we are so dead'**

**'You got that right'**

**'Yep so you know the plan'**

**'Yep'**

**'Great lets go'**

**'okay' and off we went**

**No one's POV**

**But what they didn't know was that Abi heard everything they had said and she went to Jay to tell him.**

**Abi's POV**

**I walked over to the Mitchell house lucky Jay answered the door and said to me**

**'hey Abz what's up?'**

**'You would never believe what I heard?'**

**'what did you hear Abz?'**

**'Lucy and Tony are going to try to split us up'**

**'what?'**

**'I know I didn't think she was that bad but I guess I thought wrong!' then I told him what I over heard them talking about and Jay had a idea and said,**

**'how about we play along with it and pretend to break up but when they ask us out we say no and then you say 'I heard you talking and I heard everything so I guess your plan didn't work so see ya' and then we walk of hand in hand' I kissed him and replied**

**'Jay you're a genius' **

**'Well I try' he smiled 'now I need to get a headache tablet my heads banging' **

**'Well that's what you get for drinking shots like there's no tomorrow' I laughed**

**'Oi shut up'**

**'Okay' and with I kissed then he invited me in and we talked until I said,**

**'I have to go now love you' I smiled and kissed him on his cheek and left to go home with a smile on my face I thought to myself 'this plan is so gonna work'**

**No one's POV**

**at the same time Lucy said the exact same thing and this time you never know who going to win.**

**Please review and read! Shout out to my BFF who's reviewed both my chapters and are really good reviews luv ya Molz and another one to ErinandVladfan who also gave a good review on my first chapter :)!**


	4. Break Up Or Make Up?

**Chapter 4: Break Up Or Make Up?**

**the answer is in this chapter**

**Lucy's POV**

**it was time for the plan and I went down to the gym where Jay was and I was pretending to cry about Peter being in a car crash and I ran over to Jay and he asked,**

**'What's wrong Luce'**

**'It's Peter he been in a..'**

**'car crash' Jay interrupted me **

**'Yeah how did you know'**

**'Ian told but don't worry I'm sure he'll be fine' Jay smiled but I could see it was fake but I carried on and said,**

**'Can I have a hug'**

**'Yeah sure' Jay hugged me and I smirked over my shoulder when I saw Abi coming down the Gym stairs and she said,**

**'Jay how could you' and then she ran off as she said this smirked and thought to myself 'this is so going to work I wonder how Tony is getting on with Abi**

**Abi's POV**

**I came up the stairs of the Gym after pretending to be upset with Jay for hugging her and saying that Peter had been in a car crash but when he was actually sitting with Lauren at my house but anyway after I came up the stairs I saw Tony and I ran over to him and hugged him not very tightly but hugged him like I was 'upset' he asked me,**

**'Abz what's wrong?' he was acting like he didn't know what was going on but it was obvious he knew and I told him**

**'Jay hugged Lucy when he was supposed to stay away from her'**

**'Awh Abz it's okay' then before I knew it I saw Jay pretending to be mad when he saw me with Tony so I let go of Tony and I ran off after him so we were close enough to the Vic and so Lucy and Tony could follow us and so they could see us and said,**

**'Jay it was just a hug he was comforting me for you hugging Lucy I did tell you to stay away from her'**

**'Well to be honest Abz she did ask me for a hug because I was comforting her because Peter was in a car accident'**

**'Yeah that's what she says'**

**'What's that supposed to mean Abz that she was lying?'**

**'Yeah that's what I'm saying she's lying and I know because...' the next thing I knew Lucy and Tony came over to us and Lucy asked,**

**'Because why Abz?'**

**'Because I heard you and Tony talking about the plan that you two made'**

**'I don't know what you're talking Abz' Lucy said.**

**'Oh yes you do you're were trying to split Jay and I up' I said to Lucy**

**'Abz don't this around on Lucy' Jay replied.**

**'I'm not turning it around on her and if you don't believe then I guess you never will we are over goodbye Jay' and with that I walked off to the Vic alleyway and waited for Jay.**

**Jay's POV**

**Lucy came over to me and said,**

**'Awh don't worry Jay if she loves you she'll come back'**

**'I know It's just I think what she said is true'**

**'Oh don't listen to her she's just trying to turn round on me so do you fancy going on a date?'**

**'Err no thanks I'd rather be with Abz than with you'**

**'Yeah but you and Abi are broken up'**

**'Yeah right nothing could break us up even you're plan couldn't'**

**'What do you mean?'**

**'We knew about you're plan and we decided to play along with it Abz is in here. Abz!' I shouted after what I said about they're plan and Abi then came out of the Vic alleyway and I took her hand and said,**

**'See I told you nothing' I showed Lucy and Tony our hands intertwined with each other and then I carried on with my sentence and said,**

**'Nothing will break us apart' and with that we walked away to my house hand in hand leaving Lucy and Tony confused as ever and then Abi and I took her to my house so we can be alone.**

**Abi's POV**

**We got to his house and sat on the couch but we were alone and I said,**

**'So everyone's gone out?**

**'Yeah they have'**

**'Oh okay..'**

**'Abz we don't have to you know..' he said**

**'Oh I know it's just..' I replied**

**'it's just what?' he asked and I kissed him and he kissed back and I replied**

**'Jay? I'm ready' I smiled and he smiled back and kissed me but pulled away and said,**

**'are you sure? 'cause I'm not gonna pressure you into it'**

**'No Jay I know I'm ready' I smiled and with that he took me upstairs and we 'it' for the first time.**

**Thanks for reading please review and I hoped you liked it**

**- jabifan4eva**


	5. Max Finds out

**Max finds out**

**Abi's POV**

**I woke up in my bed with Jay's arms around my waist he was still asleep so I decided to kiss him to wake him up it worked and said with his eyes still closed,  
>'mm is that supposed to be a wakeup call'<br>'maybe maybe not' I smiled teasing him at that moment i was interrupted by him saying  
>'that's it you're getting it' then be rolled over and started snogging then while we were kissing I heard my dad coming to my bedroom from downstairs and then I tapped jay's chest and he pulled away and said,<br>'what is it Abz?' he looked at me confused.  
>'it's my dad he's coming up from downstairs' but before he could reply my dad came in.<strong>

**Max's POV**

**I could hear Abi giggling so I decided to go upstairs to see what was going on so once I got to her door I opened it and I saw Abi sitting up listening to her music and decided to ask her,  
>'you alright I heard giggling?'<br>'yeah I was just giggling at the song that I was listening to' I was suspicious but I replied,  
>'okay then breakfast will be ready in a little bit what do you want for breakfast?'<br>'toast please just two pieces like I usually have'  
>'okay bye' I replied and I left the room and closed the door and went downstairs to make the breakfast.<strong>

**Abi's POV**

**After my dad went downstairs jay came out of the covers and his hair was messed up and I laughed because even though he hair was short it can still get messed up he asked,  
>'what you looking at?'<br>'your hair' I really couldn't help but laugh and he asked,  
>'what's wrong with it?'<br>'it's all messed up' and then i started fixing but didn't finish fixing his hair because he starting kissing me then I turned into a snog then my dad called from downstairs,  
>'Abz breakfast is ready' Jay then pulled away so I could reply and I said,<br>'thanks dad I'll be down in a minute' then I said to Jay,  
>'I'll back in a minute' i put a top and some shorts on the I kissed him one last time then I went downstairs.<strong>

**I went downstairs and asked my dad,  
>'could I take this upstairs?<br>'course you can Abz'  
>'thanks dad' I went upstairs and I said Jay,<br>'i told you I would be a minute didn't I?'  
>'yes, yes you did' he replied then he pinched a bit of my toast<br>'hey you did not just eat a bit of my toast'  
>'oh but I did' he laughed<br>'not fair' and I pretended to be upset and he decided to play along so he said,  
>'awwh baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you come here' he held his arms so we could cuddle and I went into his arms and giggled<br>'nice role play Jay' I said  
>'I try' he replied then I took a bite of my toast and then I said<br>'do you want the last bit of toast' and he replied  
>'yeah okay then' he took the last bit of toast and ate it really quickly.<br>'don't rush it you'll choke'  
>'yeah right' then he kissed me again and I pulled away after a minute and said,<br>'come on get dressed'  
>'alright alright keep your wig on' then he put his clothes and went back into my bed with me and then started kissing me and at that moment my dad came In to see if I had finished my breakfast and he shouted,<br>'what the hell is going on here'  
>'dad nothing happened'<br>'then why is here'  
>'I invited him yesterday and we went upstairs and fell asleep'<br>'but why did you invite him round if you know you're not allowed any Mitchell round here' then I replied but regretted what I said after I said it,  
>'yeah you say stay away the Mitchell's but what wee you doing with Roxy I saw you flirting with her so why say it to me when your just as bad as me.' my dad was enraged by this and ordered me to go downstairs and take jay with me so we went downstairs and I said to jay,<br>'I didn't mean to say it he was just making me angry' as I said this I was nearly in tears.  
>'I know baby I know but just forget about yeah and how did you know about that Roxy thing when I didn't know?' he asked confused and I just laughed and said,<br>'ever since the affair me and Lauren haven't trusted him that's why we threw him out'  
>'oh so you spy on him'<br>'yeah pretty much you should get going'  
>'Abz I'm not going anywhere until you tell him how you know about the Roxy thing and he's bound to ask why I was kissing you all you have to do is tell him the thing about Roxy and if he asks about us just say we became friends and I accidentally kissed you simple as' he said holding my hands. My dad was upstairs and we were in the kitchen so he couldn't hear us.<br>'really Jay that's the best you could come up with okay then I'll just say that to him but what if he asks about the laughing and what if he heard us laughing?' I asked him  
>'listen to me Abz' he said put my hair behind my ear 'it'll be fine if he does say that he heard us laughing then just tell him I made you laugh a lot okay now come here' he held his arms for a hug and I held him tight and then he kissed my head and whispered in my ear<br>'it's gonna be okay Abz it's gonna be okay.'  
>I smiled and said,<br>'thanks jay you always know what to say.'  
>'no probs Abz anything for my girl.' then we pulled away when my dad came in and said,<br>'Abi can I talk to you for a sec without jay'  
>'I'll see you later yeah' jay said and then left out the back and then my dad said,<br>'two questions why were you kissing jay if you're just friends and how did you know about the Roxy thing?'  
>' the answer to the first question it was an accident he jumped onto the bed and he rolled to far onto the bed and accidentally kissed me and the answer to the other question me and Lauren have been kind of spying on you' I smiled innocently so he wouldn't blame it on me and to be honest the first answer worked but... The second answer on the other hand didn't really work because he said,<br>'why were you two spying on me?'  
>'well ever since the affair that you had with mum we haven't really trusted you well we have but no completely but that's why we threw you out' I replied trying to sound innocent but it didn't work then I said,<br>'I'm going out I'll see you later' and with that I went out to meet jay and to tell him what happened.  
><strong> 


	6. The Pregnancy Test

The pregnancy test

Abi's POV

It was a couple of weeks later after my dad found Jay and I kissing on my bed and I was starting to feel a bit nauseous but I didn't know why I mean jay and I were safe right? So I said to myself let's call Jay and see what he says and so I called and he answered and said,

'Hey Abz what's up?'

'Well do you know when we did 'it' like two weeks ago?'

Yeah why?' he started to sound worried now

'I think I might be pregnant'

'How'd you mean we were safe right?'

'That's what I thought as well but I don't know I mean I've been starting to feel sick about a week after it happened'

'Well do you want to go get a test to make sure?'

'Yeah okay I'll meet you in the square gardens in 5'

'Okay' he said and then he hung up and went to get dressed to meet him in the square gardens.

No one's POV

Little did Abi and Jay know that someone overheard the whole conversation and went to tell someone who might try to meddle and tell someone who thinks they are just Friends and tell someone else to try and make them break up because they could tell her to abort the baby (if there is one) and she might do it because she might be under some sort of charm to make her do anything that people would tell her.

Jay's POV

I got dressed then went to the square gardens because I said to Abi that I would meet her in 5 minutes because she thought she was pregnant then Abi came and met me and we bought a test.

Abi's POV

I went to the pharmacy to get a test and then we went to the Vic toilets and I said to Jay,

'You wait out here I'll be right back.' I kissed his cheek and went to the toilets and did the test I came out 5 minutes later and said to Jay,

'I'm pregnant' he smiled and lifted me up and spun me around kissed me which I turned into a snog and put my arms round his neck and he picked me bridal style and took me out the Vic.


	7. Lucy Finds Out and Starts To Meddle

**Lucy Finds Out and Starts to Meddle**

**Abi's POV **

**We were still kissing by the time we got to his house and then he put me down and opened the door and said,**

'**Ladies first' and I smiled and said,**

'**I've never seen this Jay before he's hot '**

'**Oh so before I was not hot' he said teasing me and I replied,**

'**Shut up you know you were always those things but now you're ten times hotter because you're so polite and before you say you weren't polite before you were it's just you are now politer for some reason' he kissed me then said In my ear,**

'**you changed me you're the reason why I get up every day and every day when we weren't together I just wished that I could of ran after you the day we broke up and said 'it's all a misunderstanding' and then you would of forgave me and we would of kissed exactly how we kissed on the swings the day we got back together.' I smiled as he said this because he was being so sweet and then I said,**

'**How did you turn from a bad boy to a sweet boy who says stuff like that?'**

'**Well maybe your innocence and good heart made me change and fall for you' he smiled and then kissed him and said to him,**

'**You're being really sweet today you know that?'**

'**Well you know I try' he replied **

'**I know and that's one of things I love about you' we smiled at each other and then we went upstairs to talk and stuff.**

**Lucy's POV **

**I heard Jay and Abi talking and can you believe this she's pregnant I would never think that she would get pregnant I would think she would be too scared to do something like that but you know what they say 'people change when you're away from a long time' anyway I decided to tell someone and I said to myself 'maybe I can tell Tony and he might have a way to get them to break up or maybe I can tell her mum or he dad then they can convince her to get an abortion which was what happened to me but I was stupid I thought he liked but he didn't he just used me, but anyway maybe if she has an abortion and doesn't tell Jay about it then he'll break up with her and he can finally be with me and Tony can finally be with Abi and we can live happily ever after.**

**So I decided to call Tony to see what I should do.**

'**Hello 'he answered when he picked up the phone**

'**Hi it's Lucy you never believe what I've just heard about Jay and Abi'**

'**What did you hear?'**

'**Well I was over at Laurens this morning and I heard Abi talking to Jay saying she might be pregnant and then I went to Vic with Lauren and I overheard her saying to Jay when I was about to go somewhere that she is pregnant and would never believe that Abi would do something like that because I thought she would be too scared to do some like that' I explained to him over the phone.**

'**Oh right. Well if she's happy then we should be happy too right?'**

'**Err no we should not be happy we should try to stop them before they do something like have the baby'**

'**What I knew you liked Jay but I never thought you could be this harsh about Abi and Jay and they're soon to be baby what you said is just horrible but why don't you want her to have a baby it's not like you were pregnant and had to abort the baby because the father wouldn't look after it with you.' He laughed There was silence I couldn't believe he would laugh at something like that then he realised what he had said was true and said,**

'**I'm sorry Lucy I didn't mean to laugh I just thought that if you were mad that you wouldn't know what it would be like to bring up a baby or even abort it.'**

'**It's fine I mean you didn't know so it's fine honestly that's why I want her to feel what I felt when it happened'**

'**Okay but what did she ever do to you apart from have a boyfriend that was already hers and you trying to break them up and me helping you and now I don't know if I want Abi as a girlfriend anymore I mean if she's happy and he's happy then we should be happy for them and if you're not happy with them being happy and finally letting go of Jay and finding someone else then I think we should not talk to each other anymore so see ya.'**

'**Fine be like that I didn't even like you that much any way so see ya,' and with that I hung up.**

**But I wasn't done yet next up Max Branning and her family.**

**Abi's POV**

**I got a phone call from Lauren to come home immediately and bring Jay as well I was confused I just hoped that they didn't know that I was pregnant that would be my worst nightmare, anyway I told Jay and so we went round to my house hand in hand not knowing that my dad was there and when we walked into the kitchen hand in hand my dad went mad and said,**

'**What the flaming hell are you doing holding his hand?' at that moment I took my hand away from Jay's and said trying to sound innocent,**

'**What do you mean I wasn't holding his hand you must imagining things'**

'**I'm not imagining things at all,'**

'**Okay then but why did you want me to bring Jay home with me Lauren'**

'**Well Lucy told me something and I don't know if it's true or not do you want to speak in the kitchen for this' Lauren said.**

'**Yeah okay come on Jay lets go' we headed to the kitchen to talk to Lauren about something Lucy said I wonder what it is. On we got to the kitchen Lauren asked,**

'**Lucy told me that you were pregnant Is that true' I froze and I thought to myself ' I bet she overheard me talking to jay on the phone because she was over earlier and I bet she heard that I said to Jay that I was pregnant in the Vic and I bet she decided to tell my family and.. Oh no I bet she told Tony as well' then Lauren asked me again,**

'**Abz is this true are you pregnant?' I snapped out of my daydream and sighed then I said,**

'**Yes okay it's true I'm pregnant and Jay's the father' I didn't realise until I said it but I said this very loud and my mum and dad came running through and shouted,**

'**You're what?' **

'**I'm pregnant with Jay's baby' I replied and they just froze not knowing anything apart from one thing and that was that I was pregnant.**


	8. The Almost Abortion

**The Almost Abortion**

**Abi's POV**

**My mum was kind of happy for me and hugged me and said,**

'**Awh I'm happy for you darling but you're a bit young aren't you?'**

'**We didn't mean for it to happen it just happened'**

'**Okay well I'm happy for you and I'm glad you're happy because then I'm happy for you' she smiled my dad on the other hand wasn't very pleased instead he shouted,**

'**What the hell were you thinking becoming a teenage mum you won't be able to cope being a single Mum'**

'**But I won't be a single Mum Jay's gonna help me aren't you Jay?' I asked Jay and he replied,**

'**Of course I will I love you Abz!'**

'**Awh I love you too Jay!' and my dad said to the both of us**

'**Love, love you don't even know what that means all you know is how to get pregnant and before you know you really will be a single mum'**

'**Whatever dad if I say I'm in love with Jay then I am in love with him and you don't even know how I'm feeling so stay out of my love life dad come on Jay we're going out' I took his hand and went off with him to go on the swings to talk. While we were walking to the swings we bumped into Lucy and she said,**

'**I'm really sorry about what's happened in the last month but can you forgive me by going to the café to talk and have a drink' I sighed annoyingly and replied to her,**

'**Err no thanks I think I heard the last for you thanks to you I just had a big argument with my dad just because you said something to my sister about being pregnant.'**

'**Oh you are pregnant well how about we have a drink and talk about being pregnant because as you probably know that I was pregnant as well but unfortunately lost it due to a miscarriage' she said trying to make me feel sorry for her but we all know that she lost her baby because she had an abortion but I said to her,**

**Oh come on you and I both know that you really had an abortion Lauren told me'**

'**That ungrateful little-'I raised an eyebrow at her before she could say anything else and she replaced her words by saying,**

'**I mean how grateful she that she told her little sister is something so secret that I couldn't believe she would tell you' she was grinding her teeth for saying this**

'**Oh come on everyone knew by the time it happened it just got spread round the square everyone knows even you knew that it got spread round the square'**

'**Well yeah but-'**

'**No buts Lucy you know that and you're just trying to do something like let me make the same mistake that you did' she was so shocked and I just walked away with Jay holding his hand and I just left Lucy looking shocked as ever and she was probably thinking "I can't believe she would say something like that'' 'well I did Lucy so deal with it' I thought to myself.**

**Once we finally got to the swings Jay asked,**

'**Wow Abz how did you know that Lucy was going to try and abort the baby?'**

'**Well I know Lucy well enough to know that she was going to try and split us up that's probably the reason she wanted me to abort it.' I thought about it and then said,**

'**You know maybe she's right I'm just a 16 year old girl that's going to have to carry a baby round in my belly for nine months maybe I should abort it and get it over with.'**

'**Abz don't this is exactly want she wants to do she wants to split us up so we won't be together if you abort it!'**

'**Well maybe I should get over done with… you know what I'm just gonna go I'll meet you later yeah!' and then he replied**

'**Abz don't please don't do this'**

'**Jay you can't stop I made my decision I'm going to abort It.' and with that I went off to find Lucy.**

**I finally found Lucy and said to her,**

'**You're right I should just abort it'**

'**Okay come with me' she led me to a corner and she gave me a pill I was about to take when Jay shouted,**

'**Abz don't do this I love you and this baby' I was shocked relieved because to be honest I really didn't want to abort this baby so I replied back,**

'**You really don't want me to do this do you?' he shook his head and then I said,**

'**Forget it Lucy' I dropped the pill right in front of her and went over to Jay and kissed passionately then I said to Lucy,**

'**I'd rather have a boyfriend and a family than have neither of them' and with that I walked away with Jay hand in hand and lay my head on his shoulder and his arm around my waist ready to spend the rest of our days with each other.**


	9. The Proposal

**The Proposal**

Abi's POV

Now I'm going to tell you about the night Jay proposed to me it all started when we were round Jay's house on his sofa kissing then he pulled away and said,

'How about we stay in tonight but I'll make it extra special for extra special person'

'What's the occasion?'

'No reason I just want to make a romantic night for the both of us'

'Okay but seriously what are you planning?' I asked

'You'll just have to wait and see' he answered

'Okay then but it better be something good' I said

'Don't worry once you know you will love it' he answered

'Okay I trust you' and then we started kissing again, after this he told me to get dressed and to go to Lola's so got dressed and went to Lola's I knocked at the door and she answered the door and said,

'Hey Abz what are you doing here?' she was happy to see me but she was confused on why I was here so I said to her,

'I wanted to see you silly plus Jay told me that he was planning something and so he sent me out to talk while he was setting the stuff up so I wanted to see you anyway 'cause I have some news for you' I smiled widely really excited to tell her that I was pregnant and then she asked,

'What is it Abz?' she was confused and I replied,

'You're not the only who's pregnant anymore' I smiled so she would know that I was pregnant, she smiled back and then said,

'Awh congrats Abz come here' she held her arms out for a hug and I took the hug and then she said,

'So when is the scan?'

'Yeah about that could you help me book it?'

'Yeah sure' she replied and smiled and then we started talking about baby names and then we decided on them and Lola said,

'Okay then so Charley for a girl and James for a boy'

'Yep now all I need to do now is tell Jay and hopefully he'll like the names'

'He'll love them now come on lets get you to Jay's and then lets see what Jay's got planned for you.' So I went back to Jay's and opened the door and I went into the kitchen and it was set out so romantically he then he came to me and pulled out my chair so I could sit down then after about hour he got down on one knee and said,

'Abigail Branning I love you so much so will you do the greatest honour and be wife' all I could do is nod and I stood up and he picked me up and spun me round then carried me bridal style up to his bedroom and closed the door.

**Authors note: if you're wondering why the names for the baby are what they are that I love both the names but mostly Charley because it's my favourite name and I was almost called Charley when I was a baby so yeahh!**


End file.
